It's Just a Dream right?
by Mayukanj
Summary: 16 year old Haruno Sakura lives a normal highschool life until she met a guy and starts having weird dreams about him...Sasusaku. Sasuke may be OOC at the beginning...
1. You Think We Should Join?

**Chapter 1: You Think We Should Join?**

16-year old Haruno Sakura had just woken up from her deep slumber at 6:00 am in the morning. She woke up, because…One, she needed to go to school, Two, she heard her cell phone alarm, and Three, she hated the tone she used to wake herself up, which she purposely did to make her wake up for real and not fall asleep more if she liked the tone.

She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. She wore her pajamas, which was a long-sleeved cream-lavender silk shirt with matching pants.

"So what's it gonna be?" Mrs. Haruno asked her half-awake daughter who just walked into the room while rubbing her emerald-green eyes and yawning at the same time.

"Ohayou okaa-san. I'll just have a cheese omelette and some rice." Sakura answered her mother while taking a seat.

Her mother nodded and started making her the meal she wanted. She then ate and finished her breakfast, took a bath and dressed. She wore her usual outfit(yeah the one she always wore in the anime, I just like it…and I really think it's cute). She then took her cute, pink buddy bag that was strapped on her left shoulder with the bag itself hanging on her right hip. She then waved goodbye at her mother to walk to school. Her school was a bit far from her house and her mother always insisted on taking her there with the family car, but she refused to do so, since she thought of walking to school as an exercise. Her father though, was never there with them since he was in a different country to work. Sakura was fine with this decision of her father because she understood very well that what her father was doing for them was for their own good.

She finally saw her school and entered the gates. She walked to her classroom which was in building 10-A and room 2. She entered and saw familiar faces. Her classroom was huge since it needed much space to hold 30 girls in there(in her school it was coed but the boys were separated from the girls for some weird reason…). She was suddenly greeted by her friends namely Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari.

"HEEEEYYY SAAAAKUUUURAAAAA!" Sakura's loud and noisy friend, Ino, brightly greeted her. Ino's voice rang in her ears making her stumble.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to startle you…" Ino apologized making Sakura's stare soften.

"It's alright Ino." Sakura said while she was being helped up by Ino. She was then greeted by her other friends.

RIIIIING!

RIIIIING!

"Get to your seats ladies!" a blonde woman that appeared to be their class adviser and Chemistry teacher, ordered them in a poised and elegant voice.

The girls all went straight to their seats. The day went by slowly and Sakura couldn't get anymore bored at all the lectures their teacher gave them. She wasn't all frequent when reciting in class but, strangely, she still gets high grades. She still really can't figure out how she just manages to be at the top of the class without breaking a sweat and without paying attention to her teacher, especially in Math, Trigonometry, English, Chemistry(okaaayy…I'll stop there 2m2m, she's practically good at every subject).

RIIIIING!

RIIIIING!

RIIIIING!

"Okay girls! That's the bell, see you all tomorrow! Oh, and you better be ready for a test tomorrow…" their class adviser, named Tsunade, announced to them in a threatening voice.

Everyone in class groaned, except for Sakura who was too sleepy to even make a move. She and her friends then took their bags and left the room to go to the school yard. While walking out they saw a memo or rather a new poster on the school bulletin board and it said,

"ATTENTION! ALL HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS ARE INVITED TO JOIN AN AUDITION TO MODEL FOR A PRESENTATION AT THE _STAR'S DOME_ ON FEBRUARY. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED KINDLY GO TO THE SCHOOL AVR ON OCTOBER 2. THOSE OTHER HIGHSCHOOL STUDENTS COULD ALSO AUDITION TO DANCE WHICH WOULD BE HELD ON THE SAME DATE. ALL OF THESE AUDITIONS ARE GOING TO BE HELD AT 6 PM."

Tenten, Temari and Hinata stared at Ino and Sakura and told them, "Hey Ino, Sakura, maybe you two should try auditioning for this".

Now Ino and Sakura were staring at each other in confused looks. "C-come o-on, you kn-know that y-you t-t-two a-are g-good a-at this ki-kind of th-thing", Hinata told them, almost in a whisper.

"Ma-aybe we could try, right Sakura?" Ino asked her pink-haired friend.

"I don't know…I'm not really good at presenting myself in public." Sakura said in a nervous tone, ever since she was a child she always had stage fright and showing herself to a lot of people often makes her stutter and stare blankly into space.

Being herself, she let the part of her that likes taking risks take over her body and reluctantly said, "Okay, fine, let's try it, but when is October 2…isn't that tomorrow?".

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Tenten, Temari and Hinata said with a slight gasp.

"Actually, this kinda makes me nervous too, I guess…since it's gonna be tomorrow." Ino said, who was also getting pretty nervous just like Sakura.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do our best to ready ourselves for tomorrow." Sakura said, with an encouraging fake smile plastered on her pale face. The five girls gave a big sigh and then all turned to go to their homes.

Suddenly, a tall raven-haired guy with deep onyx eyes, walked by the bulletin board and stopped when he saw the poster on it.

"An audition for a dance huh?..." he said with a rather low voice. Then he made a slight smirk on his face.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **(Please READ!): 2m2m means "Too many to mention" for those who wants to ask. PLEASE REVIEW!

I also want to ask what do the syllables at the end of the names mean. You know the –san, -chan, -kun, those stuff so I'll know when to use them OKAY? Thnx


	2. Us too?

Oh, before anything I need to say this first. I want to thank** altredies **for the meanings of the suffixes and stuff. On other things on so whatever **THANK YOU **for those who reviewed, I promise it would get a bit interesting when it reaches the chapter when Sakura starts having dreams...

P.S. I said SasukeMAY be OOC BUT not yet sincehe isn't shown much of his personalityyet.

**Chapter 2: You really think we should join too?**

Sakura and her friends – Ino, a girl with ice-blue eyes and long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail who was definitely a bit loud (yeah right) ok VERY loud and expressive. Hinata, a pale, white-eyed girl with short but cutely cut dark violet hair who was a bit withdrawn from crowds and was a shy girl who just had the proclivity to stutter…a LOT! Then, there's Tenten, a tomboyish girl with two Chinese-styled buns neatly made with her hazelnut-colored hair that just definitely matched her eyes, she's very athletic and tends to take challenges way too much. And last, but not the least, Temari, also a blonde-haired girl, but unlike Ino, she had her hair done in high pigtails instead (am I right? I'm not really sure there…), she was the newest addition to their circle and was also the sister of the school's resident terror (ha ha…Gaara…also I couldn't think of a word to describe him with, but I hope you get the point).

They all went out of school to walk home, but they stopped by the park when they passed and saw what a great day it was for them to go relax there. Since it really was a very fine morning, they decided to sit on the grass, instead of sitting on the benches. They sat in a circle at the right side of the park. In the circle, Sakura sat nearest to the gate of the park with her back facing it, Ino to her right, Tenten to the right of Ino, with Temari at Tenten's right side and Hinata sitting in between Temari and Sakura.

"Hey, I was thinking…" Tenten said almost in a sound so soft that couldn't be heard by anyone, but she was wrong.

"yeah…go on…" Temari said while motioning her hand for Tenten to continue what she was saying.

The others stared wide-eyed at Tenten waiting for her to say something. Tenten was surprised to see everyone's eyes on her.

"Maybe the remaining 3 of us could kind of join the dance audition while you guys do the modeling audition?" Tenten said or rather asked them in a shaky voice waiting for the others' reply.

"THAT. IS. THE. GREATEST. IDEA. EVEEEEEEEER!" Temari said with a very big smile that couldn't even fit in her face. 'She's really excited…' Hinata thought.

"…b-b-but…" Hinata nervously objected.

"Oh, come on Hinata! We all know you could shake that thing of yours so well that you could even make all the guys at our school drool!" Tenten's words of encouragement to Hinata while giving her an encouraging smile.(oops too much words of "encouragement" if you do get it…)

"W-well…I-I guess i-i-it's ok…" Hinata agreed, blushing at the fact that she was going to finally expose herself to the public.

Suddenly, Sakura rose from her sitting position and stood up. "Okay! It's settled then. We all get to audition for something tomorrow!" Sakura announced while flashing a smile at everyone. The others also smiled and then all stood up to start leaving.

While walking, they talked about what they should do, or wear, or use or anything else they needed for the audition. Ino and Sakura still couldn't decide on what to wear while modeling, but as for Tenten, Temari and Hinata, everything they needed to ready was already planned.

"So, what would you guys be dancing at the audition?" asked a very curious Ino still while walking.

"Well, we'd be using the dance we performed last year. The one that got messed up because the CD we used unexpectedly got wacked because of the numerous scratches it got from me. I kept on dropping it, I don't know why though…SO, we 3 here're going to perfect that dance and show those guys at the audition what we really wanted to show to the audience last year." Tenten replied in a very determined and refined tone with her right fist balled up and raised to her chin's level while facing Ino. Ino and the others just sweatdropped at the sight of Tenten getting to her competitive side again.

So, they all went home to ready themselves for the big day tomorrow…

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Um… this chapter's kind of dull, but I just added this chapter to add some time…actually if I was going to read my own story I'd skip this… well ANYWAY, just move on because on the next chapter, Sakura's going to meet someone unexpectedly (why should I bother trying when you already probably know just who that precious person is)…OKAAYY moving on…

P.S. I forgot, though this is mainly Sasusaku, I'm going to make a love triangle here BUUTT unfortunately I don't know which would be better…

SasuXSakuXGaa OR SasuXSakuXIta

(If Itachi's going to be the 'other angle', he won't be Sasuke's brother 'KAY? Please heellp!)

Bye, bye! Ja ne!


	3. Hi there

**Chapter 3: Hi there…**

The big day…

"I can't believe today's the day me and the girls get to audition!" , screamed Sakura while frantically searching in her closet for something different to wear.

Strangely, she chose the outfit that didn't seem to fit the occasion, because most girls would probably choose to wear sundresses or gowns and stuff. She, on the other hand, picked up from her closet a sleeveless, mint-green spaghetti top. Then, she rummaged the bottom of her closet to get beige baggy pants. For shoes, she just wore plain white rubber shoes. And as for her hair, she just wore it the way she always does.

She did the usual yada yadas in the morning, said goodbye to her mother and rushed out of the house to go to school. She felt an awkward feeling of excitement bubble within her. She had never modeled before and felt like if she tried it just this once maybe she'd feel more confident.

She reached the gates of her school and took one big breath before entering it. She was then greeted by Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata. Sakura was surprised to see that Ino was wearing a dark blue frilly dress with sandals that to her looked like it measured about 5 or 6 inches in height. Sakura's attire, by the way, marked by coincidence, matched the outfits Tenten, Temari and Hinata wore, in other words they all dressed alike except for the colors of their tops. Tenten's was a faded red, Temari's was a pale yellow and Hinata's was purple. She just looked like someone who was going to audition for the dance instead of auditioning to model.

"What on earth are you wearing!" Ino exclaimed at the sight of Sakura.

"Oh, this…hehe…must've slipped my mind?" Sakura replied in a frightened sort of questioning way.

"What made you choose that?" Tenten asked butting into their conversation.

"I don't know…maybe it's because I don't have girly dresses, I don't like girly dresses and I don't wear dresses!" Sakura almost yelled in annoyance.

So, they went through the day, got through their classes and stuff THEN…

"Let's get to the AVR to audition!" Temari screamed at the other four in excitement.

They were about to go to the AVR but was stopped short, because of them having their 'small' conversations. Each of them getting nervous about auditioning.

"Guys! Why don't we just get this over with, so we can get on with our normal life!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay okay FINE!" Ino retorted back at her.

They decided to go without noticing that time went by so quickly that they were already an hour late to audition. They peeked through the door with their heads slowly sticking out to look. They stared at the few people left for the audition. Sakura entered first, followed by Ino, then Tenten, Temari and last but not the least Hinata. Sakura spoke first with the musclebound guy behind the desk who seemed to be gay(huh… what a waste…).

"Me and my friend, Ino are here for the modeling audition, while these three here are here for the dance." Sakura stated confidently.

"So sorry honey, but the modeling audition was already through an hour ago." answered the guy in a calm voice.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sakura, which caused some stares to land on her.

"I'm sorry." the guy looked at her with pity in his eyes for a second then went back staring at his clipboard. "OKAY! Who's next?"

"Alright, then just give my three friends here a chance!" Sakura said with hope in her eyes.

The man stared at her for a while then spoke, "Fine! Get to the middle and give my assistant your tape or CD."

Sakura beamed with happiness and signaled for Tenten to go start their dance. Tenten was about to start when something entered her mind.

"Hey! Sir! Can she join us since she can't show her moves in modeling anymore?" Tenten asked the gay guy.

"Fine fine! Do whatever you want." replied the guy in a bored way.

When they were about to start some guys entered the room. The first guy was a bit short but still was taller than them, had blond hair and blue eyes and also had whisker-like lines on his cheeks. The next guy was taller, had pale white eyes just like Hinata and had long chocolate brown hair. The third guy, was a guy with pineapple-shaped hair(Hah! He looks SO exciting! He he, cute though) and had a bored look plastered on his face. Last, but not the least was a guy with raven hair who had deep onyx orbs who looked a bit scary since his gaze was unpredictable and deep, very, I should note. They just waved at the gay guy and sat in the corner on the red, velvet sofa.

Tenten, signaled to start the CD so they could start their dancing. Ino stood by the wall to watch them since she wasn't exactly good in dancing. The girls stood at their arranged positions.

Tenten Sakura

Hinata Temari

The music was a mix of different songs, courtesy of Temari. The song started with BoA's Girls on Top, then Nelly's Errtime, then BoA's Moto and ended with the first song's ending. The four moved to the beat well, very well and ended with a bow. The judges couldn't help but give them an applause because of their incredible talent. Ino was cheering for them wildly in the background. They all went towards Ino as she congratulated them for their performance.

The five took a seat by the door and rested while watching the other people who were going to dance.

The next group to dance, was surprisingly the guys from earlier. The guys were positioned and ready, with the dark guy at the front.

They danced to the beat of their song, with really lively moves that seemed even impossible to do. People cheered and clapped their hands for their incredible performance. It was like as if they already expected them to be in, even though they haven't finished yet.

_"Woah! Look at those moves!" _The five girls thought.

The guys ended their dance and was leaving the AVR. All of them left except for the dark guy. He went in front of Sakura and did a handshake with her(not the normal hand to hand then shake it, the other on where you move your thumbs…if you get what I mean).

"You're pretty good." He said, then left with his gang.

Sakura was speechless. She couldn't even say to him that he was better than her. Before anything could happen though, Temari suddenly jabbed her shoulder and faced her with a very playful smirk.

"Oh my God! You're totally into him!"

"What are you talking about?" She replied a bit too loud and fast.

"If I know, you're just masking your total attraction!"

"Whatever!"

At the end of the day, Ino was able to get her audition, since the gay guy allowed her to. He said that everyone was already done so she can show her modeling talents now. After waiting for Ino, who got praised, for she actually had good modeling skills, they all went home to rest.


	4. So That's You

**Chapter 4: So That's You**

The next day, Sakura found out that the guy she met yesterday wasTHE Uchiha Sasuke.

_"So he was the one those girls in my class always talk about."_

Now she knew who he was, even though she had heard his name, for I don't know how many times. One of those girls, she remembered, talked to her and Ino, then told Ino that Sasuke had a thing for her(Ino).

Sakura shrugged that piece of information off, since she didn't even know, at that time, who Sasuke was. And currently, she didn't even give a nut.

--

Sakura went casually into the classroom. Her messenger bag in tow and proceeded to her seat. There were only a few girls in the room and only consisted of her friends, who by the way look terribly sleepy. They really hated wake-ups, just to go to school and suffer more torture and pain.

The girl yawned and greeted all her friends sheepishly, which they all replied to, with the same level of enthusiasm as her.

--

Slowly, people entered and started filling the room, with their vain selves. Chatting their butts off about the infamous 'Sasuke-kun' and his 'gang'.

Class went by smoothly, nothing important went on, until the bell rang, indicating the end of class. But before anyone could leave, their teacher signaled for everyone to stay put.

"Class, Fleur-san, the person who auditioned those who came yesterday, gave me this paper with the list of those who were chosen to perform on May."

"So that was the name of the gay guy! Such a lame name…" Tenten whispered to Sakura and the others, and began to giggle.

"Okay, well it says here that the girls who got in for dancing are Tenten's group. Well! Congratulations!"

This they did not expect! The muscle bound guy actually chose them! The other girls in their class applauded them a bit too fake and obvious for their own good. Sakura scoffed at their acts, definitely airheads.

"And next, the girls who got in the modeling part are Yamanaka Ino,"

Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Hinata congratulated Ino for making it. They celebrated as their teacher continued on announcing the other girls who got in.

"Well that's all! You may go…Oh! And before I forget to remind you, reports! Ladies! Reports! And I need them to be passed tomorrow!" And with that she flashed a sinister smile at them and left a groaning horde of girls behind.

--

Now, Sakura, unlike her friends, came from another school before transferring here. She didn't spend her elementary days here, so that means her friends were here before her.

Ino has always been popular and a lot of guys liked her a lot already when she came. But when that happened, half of Ino's fanboys started to like her too. Ino didn't mind, she was her friend after all, but Sakura was annoyed. She had experienced the life of being crushed on by a lot of boys and I tell you, it wasn't fun.

--

"Oi! Guys!" Sakura yelled at her friends, who were leaving the classroom, "I'll catch up to you later okay?"

"Alright…" Everyone left, except for Temari.

"Aren't you going with them?" Sakura inquired while facing her, but still continued stuffing and arranging her things in her bag.

"Nah, I'd rather be here, since I'm betting that I'll be seeing something good if I stick around you!" Temari said as her eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Ha. Ha. And what would that 'something' be? Temari?" The pink haired girl asked, dripping with sarcastic sweetness.

"You'll see…" The blonde girl replied, as if very sure of what the future might bring.

Sakura remained quiet and decided to just concentrate on what she was doing. In a few minutes, she finished, so, "Okay! I'm done!", she happily expressed.

"Good! Now let's go…I'm rotting here…" Temari said while looking at her watch.  
"Hey didn't really take that long!" Sakura threw back at the girl, pouting.

Then they left with their bags, out of the classroom while giggling.

Ever since Sakura moved to this high school, a tradition started that is never left undone. It's to go around the school, walking, while talking with friends before deciding to leave and go home.

Sakura and Temari, walked around the school to search for the others. Unfortunately, they couldn't and kept looking around for them. It was a huge school, you know. Their friends could be ANYWHERE.

"Hey…"

They heard a deep male voice say to their left. They turned around to see Sasuke there greeting them, or to be more specific, HER.

"Nice project. The one that you did a couple of hours ago." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura was a bit surprised, but was able to squeak a shy 'thanks' to him, somehow. Then they continued on where they were going.

"Sakura, I really didn't know it was true…You DO have a thing for him! Oh my God! That's sooo sweet!" And that, my friends, were said with a lot of pink and red hearts.

"Ugh. Leave me alone…PLEASE." – with matching rolling up of eyes and a bored look on her face.

"I'm going! Could you please just tell the others that I went home already, Okay? Bye!"

So she left Temari there and went to home to start printing her report, since she already did it before and only needed a hardcopy of it.

Nothing much happened at home though. Just the usual chores, and of course, TV.

--

Next day, Sakura passed her report and went through class AGAIN. And we'll skip class and move on to after-class.

She and Temari decided to play free-air volleyball as they call it, meaning no scores, just swinging and flinging of arms to hit the ball back to the other side.

Why the two of them again? Well, it's because they couldn't find the others AGAIN! And because I kinda like Temari going about, teasing Sakura. .

So they hit, hit and hit, then hit, then WHOA! Someone else hit the ball at Sakura's side.

"Hey…mind if I join?"

Sakura stared at him disbelieving, and he actually had the nerve to smirk.

Then, her phone rang. She looked at the display and it read MOM. It was like these times that she just loved her mom for her timing. Besides, if she did choose to ignore her mom something terrible would occur. Her mom never really liked the word 'late'..

"I gotta go! Bye!"

She screamed out fast and ran dragging her bag out with her to her house. She felt guilty of being a bit rude though, since she never really did reply much to anything that guy told her.

Apparently, she gets really shy around boys, because as I said she was from another school. This only means that her other school had coed classes and this one didn't, and based on her being new she didn't really know boys in here. Unfortunately, she got used to just seeing girls in her classes and not talk to boys.

It is allowed at school to talk to boys, but she just got used to not doing so and she's really having a hard time doing it now. When she does, most boys think she's a snob, because of her demeanor. Why'd they think that? Well, mainly because, when she feels shy, she tries to hide it, and that is the result.

She was beat. She threw her bag to a nearby chair, and laid herself on her bed. Her eyes were screaming for sleep. Sakura's whole body was asleep already, except for her head, who still seemed to be thinking.

She hadn't seen her other friends for a while, and found out from Hinata, who called her on her cellphone earlier, told her that their parents just decided to go to school and fetch them. Going home early is its only effect, though, meaning they ain't seeing each other during their free time after classes.

It's really getting close to the end of the school year, you know, and Sakura's really looking forward to their temporary break from school torture.

Two days and they're outta here. Yeah, when I said close, I mean REALLY close. Too bad, though, that she won't be able to spend her vacation with her friends. All of their parents had different plans.

Suddenly, she heard her mom calling her from downstairs. She was yelling something about dishes and dust. The pink-haired girl knew exactly what that meant. It was meant for her to start washing the dishes and start vacuuming, you know stuff like that. YAWN. Boring.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything in the previous chapter. I was rushing and just put on the chapter. So sorry too for the stupid chapter.

Well, at least something good's gonna happen, because I'll be starting the dreams, the next chapter. WHEEPEE! XD

Ooh, and if anyone can, could you please tell me what LMAO and ROFL means? If you do I'll give you my cutest smile…(people stare at me weirdly) OKAAYY, nevermind. Anyone who knows, please, just tell me allright? Jan e! .


	5. I Can't Believe It!

**A/N: Thanks to all those reviewed and said their share ofopinions. Thanks to **Silentdarkheart **for the japanese!**

**And** Sadbrowneyes976,**yeah, it's Sasuke :)**

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, but my internet connection keeps failing me...well, anyway! Dreaming is good...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I Can't Believe It!**

It's been 2 weeks since the start of their vacation and Sakura got to eventually forget about her encounter with the most popular guy in school. Everything was going smoothly during her days of being away for school.

"Sakura! Come on down for supper!" a voice bellowed downstairs.

"Alright mom! I'm coming!" another voice, the one being spoken to, replied to her mother's call.

Sakura trudged herself down the wooden stairs and dashed to the kitchen to meet her mom. Her dad? Well, as far as everything goes, she doesn't even know anything about him. She hasn't even thought of searching for him before in her entire life.

She had been living with her mom for so long, that it didn't really matter to her if she found out who her dad was. Eventually, she would probably want to search for him, but, as you can see, it's not now. Maybe in the future she would, who knows?

As she entered their kitchen, she found her mom putting down the plates with their dinner in the middle of the table.

"Come on and eat Sakura, the food's gonna get cold." Her mom smiled at her and pointed her finger at the empty chair facing her own.

The pink-haired girl smiled back and walked to her seat. They ate their dinner quietly together, and when they were done, they helped each other clean the table. Her mom volunteered herself to do the dishes that night and just told her to go to her bedroom and rest.

She nodded her head and kissed her mom goodnight. She looked at her mom's form that was washing the dishes before heading to her room to finally get some shut-eyes. She did her stuff in her own bathroom and wore her pj's. Then she finally made her way to her comfy bed. It wasn't long before she got herself to sleep.

--

_It was night, and she was walking on a dim-lighted road. Bushes were found at her left and right as they lined the path. It seemed as if forever as she walked and walked._

_Suddenly, to her right, she found that two or three bushes were missing. So she got herself to turn to her right and came across a park. Her eyes wandered around the place and stopped at a wooden park bench. It was occupied by a person, or to be more exact, a guy._

_Letting her curious side out, before she even knew it, she was already standing in front of the guy. The guy was looking down and his face couldn't be known because of his long raven hair covering it._

_"Um, hi. Are you alone?" she tapped the guy's shoulder. Ironic how she was able to ask that question, since she herself was alone._

_It seems that her gesture worked, seeing as the person started to raise his head to meet her gaze._

_"Hey, where've you been?" He smiled at her as he raised his head. _

_"Well I'm here now aren't I?" She smiled back and sat on the bench beside him. Inside her head she was screaming 'Uchiha Sasuke!' _(It's a dream, so she doesn't exactly know what she's doing acting like she really knew him.)

_They sat there on the bench, not looking at each other, for minutes, but it was still noticeable that they were smiling. Then, he decided to look at her, or better yet, stare at her, which didn't go by unnoticed by her._

_She was about to start and say something when he beat her to it._

_"You know you really are beautiful." He smirked as he continued to stare at her._

_Funny, how it seemed as if she was used to him saying sweet things to her, because not even a hint of pink could be seen gracing her cheeks. She just smiled at him again. But inside, she was screaming, 'Really?' or 'You are too!'_

_Now, they sat there on the bench, for minutes, while looking at each other. _

_A few minutes passed and she started to frown. "What's wrong?" Sasuke started to wear the same frown she had. "I think I have to go now…" She avoided his gaze and turned her head to the side. "So soon?"_

_She nodded her head and started to stand up from her position. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He suddenly asked. "No, it's alright I can manage." She smiled at him reassuring him that she'll be fine. It took a while before she was able to convince him._

_So she waved him goodbye and walked to the path she walked on before. She walked and walked on the road again, but not far from the park, a figure was nearing her. It showed that it was a red haired guy with pale green eyes that was traced with black lines._

_"Oh, hey Sakura." He first looked startled seeing her there then switched to a more welcoming demeanor._

_Sakura greeted him back with her smile. The person started asking her if she wanted him to walk her home. Like Sasuke, it took long too, to get the guy she was talking to, to believe her that she was going to be fine by herself._

_But before the guy could ask one last reassuring question, a voice suddenly interrupted their conversation._

_"She doesn't want you walking her home, so why don't just scamper your little self away?" And there stood Sasuke behind Sakura with a grim expression on his face._

_With Sasuke's appearance, the smile on the guy's face turned to a sour frown. His eyebrows clearly showed annoyance and started a somewhat sudden, staring contest with the other boy._

_Now the girl, who's going to get caught in the middle of the two males' well-predicted tussle, did not like this one bit. So, she decided it was time to step in their little brawl. _

_"Both of you guys, I'm gonna be fine! Don't worry about me, so I'll be...uh...going now 'kay?" She was nervously shifting her gaze from one boy to the other, waiting for at least one of them to start talking._

_Luckily, the air calmed down, when they both took one step away from each other. "Fine." Sakura heard Sasuke mutter under his breath as the red-head grumbled a "Sure." to her. _

_Quite satisfied with her answers, she made a turn to finally leave. But before she could say 'This is not good.', in a quick blur, both of the boys lunged at each other and started punching and kicking to their own heart's content._

_--_

Sakura suddenly sat up on her bed, her eyes wide from her strange dream. _What the hell was that?_ She rubbed her face with the palm of her hands and looked at her bedside clock. It was already 11:00 and she really needed to eat something now.

So, the girl swung her legs to the side of her bed and wore her slippers. After doing so, she went to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast before eating lunch.

She silently drank her milk and thought again about her dream. _And what was Sasuke doing there?_

And when she finished her drink, she washed it at the kitchen sink and dashed to her room next. To her, this would be a very good time write on her Dream diary. Yep. She had one. It was the notebook found on top of the end table beside her bed. It was jade green in color and was thoroughly secured with a trusty lock. She kept all her strange dreams there, waiting to see if any of them were supposed to mean anything. She started writing and writing.

Her mother was now in the office, working. In that case, leaving Sakura to herself and learning life at home.

_I just can't believe it! What would Sasuke be doing in my dream?_ She was frustrated. She never did, once in her life, get one of the people in school in her dreams. This was truly a first and was annoyed at the fact that it had to be THAT guy. It could've been at least one of her friends, but NOo! It had to be, just had to be that popular guy in school!

This was going to be a long break…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is the 5th one. Oooh! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really like you! .**

**DUM DUM DUM! What now? Sowe finally know who's going to be included in the triangle, but that doesn't mean it's going to beas simple as that... Hint: Something about her father...****Well, we'll see...**

**And Itachi? Oh, he'll appear, but I changed my mind, so he'll still be Sasuke's brother here, but what will his role be?...**

**And please, don't be shy to review some more….**

**Anywayz, in the next chapters I'll be happy to announce that I'm going to make Sakura suffer with her dreams everyday to be filled with Sasuke and stop only when I finally get her back to school…OR NOT!...hi hi hi…**

**Ja ne! (I just noticed this, but I really put on a lot of '...' ... Oh WELL!)**


End file.
